Ruby and Skull Boy's Relationship
Over the series, Ruby was confirmed to have a crush on Skull Boy. The only characters to know of her crush are Doom Kitty (being Ruby's pet) and Frank and Len as of the episode "Quadro-gloomia", when they were able to see and hear how Ruby felt of Skull Boy from her point of view (i.e. looking at Skull Boy dreamily as he walks to her, and her heart beating faster when Skull Boy tries to ask her a question, and when he looks into her eyes). Ruby won't admit her feelings when they confront her, asking if she wants them to find out if Skull Boy likes her in return, pretending to not know what they're talking about. She has come close to admitting her feelings. in Sunny Daze, when they're trapped in a cave, Ruby says in these situations in adventure movies, true feelings are admittied. She tries several times to tell Skull Boy, only to be interrupted by Iris. At the end of the episode, he asks her what she wanted to tell him, but she decides to save it for "another sunny day" since Iris and Misery are around. The feelings are not one-sided, as Skull Boy is implied to return her feelings. One major clue was in 'Ruby Cubed'. Skull Boy and Ruby play the title leads of Poe's play "Basil and Rosemary" respectively (a reference to Romeo and Juliet). Skull Boy has trouble saying his lines and playing a "romantic lead" when Poe tells him he needs to act like he's in love with the lead Rosemary (Ruby), which makes him blush and appear flustered, Iris and Misery not helping by playfully teasing and jeering at him when he is to perform the balcony scene (such as Misery saying "Humina Humina") with Ruby. He finds a hat that helps him recite his lines as a romantic, but it causes Iris and Misery to fall for him, becoming jealous when they think he likes Ruby, causing them to dress and act like her for his attention. In the end, Skull Boy does the scene without the hat, reciting his lines perfectly. Ruby swoons over his performance, showing he doesn't need the hat for her to fall for him (though its unknown if the hat would even affect her since she already had feelings for him). Hints Quadro Gloomia * Frank and Len get inside Ruby's head to know more about her for a song, giving them her point of view. When Skull Boy walks over to her, they see it as a dreamy scene with Skull Boy floating. When he goes to ask Ruby a question, all Frank and Len can hear is a loud, fast heatbeat. Frank quickly catches on that Ruby has a crush on Skull Boy. When Skull Boy looks into her eyes, thinking he sees something (possibly Frank and Len), the last thing Frank and Len hear before going back to their own body is Ruby's heart beating even faster and louder. * Frank and Len ask Ruby if they should ask Skull Boy if he likes her, Ruby plays it off asking "I know he likes me, don't you all like me?" meaning in a friendship way. Frank assures her her secret is safe with them, to which Ruby acts like she has no clue what they're talking about. Len asks if Frank thinks if Ruby knows they know, he says she has no idea. Happy Yam Ween * In the ending sketch, "Fun with Paper". Ruby shows the audience different crafts to make with paper (cutouts, origami, paper chain). However, each one ends up looking like Skull Boy. Ruby shows her "masterpiece", which is a paper chain of cutouts of her and Skull Boy holding hands. All the crafts she is visibly shy about. When Skull Boy knocks at her door, she quickly hides all the papers before he comes in. She explains she was making paper crafts. He asks her where the paper is when a paper airplane hits him. She takes it and makes it into paper confetti. Ruby Cubed * Skull Boy and Ruby play the parts of Basil and Rosemary for the titular play written by Poe (which is pretty much Romeo and Juliet). Skull Boy is visibly nervous and shy around the balcony scene with Rosemary (Ruby). Iris and Misery playfully jeer at Skull Boy, signaling they either know of the crush (on either side), or they're just playfully teasing. When Poe says Skull Boy must act like he really REALLY loves Rosemary (Ruby), Skull Boy gets nervous and visibly blushes. * On opening night of the play, Skull Boy performs his scene without the Love Hat (which gave the wearer the ability to recite Shakespeare in character, but had the affect of making listeners (mainly of the opposite gender) to swoon over them. Ruby swoons anyway after he delivers his lines. Misery and Iris, who swooned over Skull Boy when he wore the hat, don't seem affected by his performance. Once In A Blue Luna * When the group thinks they see The Luna Monster, Ruby gets scared and holds his hand. They can be seen holding hands as Iris comes back from trying to find The Monster by jumping on a trampoline. Sunny Daze * When Skull Boy is crafting a periscope, he asks Ruby to hand him one of the parts. She hands it to him, giving a smile and batting her eyelashes as she watches him build the periscope. * When the two of them and Iris are trapped in a cave, Ruby says that if this were an action movie (what they had been going off of in their adventure), there would be an admittance of something personal. She gets the courage to start to tell him, only to be interrupted several times by Iris * At the end of the episode, Skull Boy approaches Ruby to ask what she was going to tell him in the cave. But since Iris and Misery are both right there, Ruby says it can wait. Gloomates * A shot of Skull Boy's room shows paintings of Ruby on the wall (a pop art one similar to Andy Warhol, and a profile painting of a girl that looks similar to Ruby, but with light green skin and orange hair- possibly another art style) Hair(Less) The Musical (parts 1 and 2) * When Skull Boy decides to leave Gloomsville and travel with the Skele-Tunes, Ruby is the most upset by his leaving, unable to find the bright side to the situation for the first time. They're also one of the only characters to have at least one duet in the 2 part special (minus Frank and Len, who usually sing together anyways). The last song in part 1 is by Ruby, who sings how she'd do anything for him, further implying her crush. In Part 2, Skull Boy sings the line "I hate to be the newbie,if only I could find Ru-" before being cut off by one of the members. By the sound of the song, it appeared he was going to say "Ruby". When he reunites with the gang, he holds his arms out to Ruby (leading the group) for a hug, as they hold hands and and share a romantic look. Out Of This World * When Ruby and the others form a human chain to save Scardey from outside, Ruby tells Iris to be the anchor, and asks Skull Boy to grab onto her, making him shyly smile. * When they're about to hit the moon, Skull Boy and Ruby grab onto each other * Ruby and Skull Boy hug after the house gets back on the ground. Forget Me Not * When Skull Boy gets amnesia, Ruby is the main one to help him after his injury. * The first thing he remembers is Ruby's hot chocolate recipe. Last Train to Gloomsville Part 1 Part 2 * When the gang thinks the person coming into their train cart is the Mysterious Man they think kidnapped Poe, they all get nervous and hide behind menus. When it turns out to be Skull Boy, Ruby quickly run over and hugs him. He returns the hug. Right after, Ruby quickly gets shy and nervous, trying to act cool. Skull Boy also gets shy, saying "Good to see you Ruby, and uh..all you guys..in a group."